1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electromechanical device which functions upon application thereto of a preset coded input signal to allow arming for firing a rocket motor or other propulsion or explosive mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various safety and arming devices have been proposed in the prior art for preventing accidental arming and premature ignition of ordnance missile and other systems. The ignition of flares or the explosion of bombs or rockets during handling, shipping or in storage creates a highly hazardous situation.
Safety and arming mechanisms are known which enable the arming of a weapon, propulsion or other system electrically or mechanically. Electrical arming may be accomplished by shunting a circuit through a pair of terminals or by moving a lever to close a switch. Mechanical arming may be accomplished by an action such as moving two or more explosive elements into alignment or removing a barrier from between a pair of explosive elements.
Forms of safety and arming devices have been proposed which will not function unless subjected to an acceleration above a predetermined minimum, properly directed and sustained for a predetermined interval.
Other forms of safety and arming devices are known which must accept a particular preset coded input signal to function, and which when the correct signal is sent will allow arming. One form of such device constitutes an electrical switch requiring a complex code. Another form comprises a mechanical structure which rotates an explosive pellet in line with a detonator. Both of these devices are intended for nuclear warheads and are much more complicated than required for less demanding arming enabling applications.
Specifically, there is a requirement in certain weapon systems for the incorporation of a unique signal device into the arming mechanism for the propulsion system. The present invention was devised to fill the technological gap that has existed in the art in this respect.